


Unpredictable Prisoners

by laadychat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Katara, F/M, Smut, Zutara, bloodbending involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: They've kept their relationship a secret - her friends and brother didn't even know she would sneak out to see the firebender. But that all changed when they were captured by Azula and thrown in a cell together with the thought that they would fight each other.However, when they escaped, they've decided to throw all caution into the wind. As they find their way to her friends, they've decided to make a few stops along the way.(basically just a fun fic with no real plot)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Katara doesn't remember the exact events brought her to her current situation.

One moment, she was traveling with her companion and the next thing she knew, she was thrown in a prison cell on a ship. It wasn't just any ship either - no, it was the Fire Nation's _Princess_ ' ship. And as luck would have it, she was sharing the cell with none other than the banished prince of her enemy's land. What were the chances?

What she does remember is being ambushed and then suddenly, she couldn't move anymore. When she finally woke up, Katara was staring into the eyes of Zuko. The only thing that protected him from her wrath was the fact that he looked just as ragged as she did.

And now, it all led her to this moment of her laying in her corner of the cell, looking up at its ceiling. Luckily, even though they were prisoners, they were kept fed. Not completely full but not completely hungry. It was also during their mealtime that they were heavily guarded, each soldier having their piercing stare on her as she drank the water they offered. It wasn't nearly the same amount they gave Zuko but it did quench her thirst.

But it has been _days_ and Katara was bored.

Turning her head towards her prison mate, she felt her lips curl when he caught his gaze already on her. If Katara was being honest, she was surprised Azula put them into the cell together. Then again, she thought they hated each other's guts, something Zuko pointed out on the day she was thrown in here. And for that reason was why she wasn't alone.

If only the fire princess knew the extent of their interactions, they would most definitely not be prisoned together.

"When do you think the next guard will come by?" She spoke quietly, not wanting the possibility being overheard. They weren't in front of the cell, something Katara found grateful for. The thought of being constantly monitored irked her and she wonders if Azula did it on purpose.

"An hour, at least."

 _Perfect_. An hour was _more_ than enough.

Katara dragged herself onto her knees from the corner she declared hers and threw the fire prince a devilish smile. "I could think of ways we could pass the time." She murmured and when she caught the sight of his blazing eyes, growing brighter the closer she crawled towards him, a shiver of desire wash through her.

"Oh?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, his hands immediately resting on her waist as she slid onto his lap. "And what would that be?" His voice was low, gruffled, and Katara felt the breath catch in her throat when he leaned in, pressing his hot mouth against the exposed skin of her neck.

It took her a moment to find her words again, his mouth already causing her thoughts to scatter. But she wanted more, _craved_ more. "I think you'll like it." Fingers sliding into his silky hair, Katara moved his head away from her neck, her eyes transfixed on his lips.

Lips she hasn't tasted in weeks and she should be embarrassed by how much she wanted them to devour her. But she wasn't embarrassed because Katara was known to go for what she wanted. And right now, her object of desire was this man whose hands were so deliciously warm on her waist.

Even her companions don't know about this thing she had going on with this banished prince. As far as they were concerned, Zuko had given up looking for them. Only Katara knew the real truth.

And she wanted to keep it to herself.

"Is that so?" They were so close, she could feel his breath against her lips and pressed herself further into him. His gaze was setting something ablaze in her and was wondering if it would burn her, _craving_ for it to burn her.

Nodding once, her mind was already going hazy from the way his hands trailed to her behind, his lips ever so close. But she wanted to see him come undone, to relinquish the control he always hung onto. "Want to know- _oh,_ " she couldn't help the gasp that fell from her lips when he gripped her ass hard, rolling her against him in a way that shot white-hot pleasure through her, rendering her speechless.

She could hear his heavy breathing and Katara felt prideful that it was because of her he was unraveling. And when he rolled into her again, the only thing she could think of was that they were wearing too many clothes.

"We need to get out of this place," the firebender rasped against her ear, his grip relentless. When he bit down on that one spot behind her ear that always had her toes curling, she withered against him. "So I can fuck you properly."

"Just fuck me here," she groaned, no longer caring about who would catch them. Some part in the back of her mind knew he was right, that they should escape but the way his voice was thick with desire, it was making it hard to think logically.

The firebender growled and suddenly, her head was jerked back and finally, _finally,_ he was kissing her heatedly, desperately. But it wasn't _enough._ Just as she was about to throw cautious out of her mind and take off her shirt to have his hands on her, he pulled away quickly, a finger on his lips.

"Escape first, Kat." He muttered and usually, she wasn't one to just listen. But there was something about Zuko, something in his voice that compelled her to listen to him. Especially when he was looking at her like _that._ It was something she was surprised to find out about herself but she loved it, love the way it felt giving control over to Zuko, knowing he wouldn't harm her.

And right now, if it the end result of their breakout meant he would fuck her senseless, why would she hesitate to do what he said?

Moving off of his lap, her smile was mockingly innocent when she caught sight of the bulge between his legs. Then she blinked and he was suddenly towering over her, caging her between his arms as her back was pressed against the wall. All the air left her lungs when he caught her lips in a bruising kiss.

"You'll pay for that," he muttered, his teeth bared and he pulled away just as fast as he trapped her and it took a moment for Katara to catch her breath. Shaking her head slightly, she gave him a grin as she banged on the cell door, schooling her expression when one of the guards appeared.

"Cut it out or no food- _what_?"

Katara didn't wait for him to finish his words - it's been days since she was able to bend and _Tui_ , she wouldn't go a moment longer without doing so. This was something she had been thinking about using in order to leave this ship and after a quick word with Zuko, he agreed it was the best option they had. And she usually was against such acts, thought it was wrong of her to use this technique but capturing someone who wants to end this war was wrong too so she felt better about her actions. 

The moment the guard was in front of the cell door, she branched out, felt for the red liquid that was the source of his life and pulled, a smile on her lips when it came easier than when she first did this. She disregarded the look of fear on the guard's face and easily controlled him until he was using the key on his hip to open the door. The moment the bolt clicked, the waterbender whispered a quick ' _sorry_ ' before knocking him out.

"Meet you up on deck?" Zuko asked quietly, stepping over the fallen guard to stand in front of her.

She knew what was going to happen; he would go towards the place that hosted supplies and food and she would secure the emergency boat for them. She wasn't entirely worried about all the guards - with the ocean at her disposle and the ability to bloodbend, she was certain it would be an easy battle to win. Katara was a master waterbender and she was itching to show them the power of the Southern Water Tribe.

Nodded, she gave him a smile before leaning in to press a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't have too much fun without me."

His low chuckle vibrated in her ears as they separated, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she confidently strolled down the hallways. Zuko was familiar with the layout of this ship and drilled it into her where the direction to the escape boat was. So when she ran into a few other guards, she gave them her best smile and it wasn't long before she left all alone. It happened quick - they weren't expecting a pisoner to have escaped and it worked for her benefits. They weren't able to give any warning when she caught the strings of their blood, played it until the blood rushed too fast into their heads, running them unconsious.

Much to her relief (and disappointment), she didn't run into anymore soilders until she found Zuko told her about. The one where she could get untie the boat and get it all ready for departure. Then, she had a sligtly harder time fighting against them - it was seven against one but Katara wasn't one to lose easily. After realizing there were a few bowls of water in the room, the win was hers for the taking,

"Stupid Fire Nation and its stupid soilders," she grumbled as she brushed her hair out of her face, annoyed that the hair tie to keep it up was taken from her eariler on in her capture. Though, it was worth it to see to look on Zuko's face when they were first left completely alone.

Remember the steps he mentioned, she was surprised when it started with ease. This plan of theirs felt too easy, too uncomplicated. Just as she was wondering if she would have to be wary of an attack, the side of the ship opened up with loud sound that had her shoulders hitched. Zuko never mentioned _that_ and if by now, Azula wasn't aware of their escape, that skrietched definitely would have warned her.

From this room, she could see the expance of the ocean and all worry seemed to strip from her. They were still high up enough that only a little bit of water sloshed into the room and Katara was giddy with being able to be connected with her element again. Once the boat began its descent to the water, Katara took in a deep breath and stepped back a couple of feet, then she sprinted towards the opening, arms sctreched out to catch herself on the waves.

Raising her arms, she sighed in content as she was lifted towards the top of the ship. Hearing a few loud shouts, she grinned, letting the wave crash on the deck.

"It was lovely to spend some time with you all but unfortuntely," she shrugged, her eyes scanning around until they landed on the owner of this ship. When Azula turned towards her, Katara waved. "I've gotten a bit bored here. Surely, you'll understand, Princess?"

"Waterbender," Azula's lips curled, moving her way towards her but Katara wasn't worried.

Raising a hand, Katara gave her a lazy smile. "Don't bother - fighting me would be useless."

"I'm impressed - a master waterbender, aren't you?" The firebender paused in her movement but she didn't look bothered, as if her prisoner hadn't just managed to escape. And Katara was starting to get wary until the banished prince came up with two packs. Since her eyes were still on the princess, she caught when she slipped, a look of surprise passing over head head but gone just as quick as it came. But that was enough for the waterbender to realize that Azula wasn't expecting her and Zuko to team up.

And just as the princess moved to attack, Katara called onto the sea, letting the water wrap around herself and the prince, and pitched themselves over the edge, just in time to miss a fire blast.

"Thanks for the hospitality!" Katara called out as she used her bending to move them away, knowing Zuko would be able to keep the flames from reaching them. She always thought they would make a great team together and honestly, she was hoping he would give up this sneaking around and just join their team already. He already was thinking about it and honestly, as much as she loved having him all to herself, it was getting tiredsome dodging Toph's questions.

"You're incredible." Zuko shook his head before looking at her with mirth in his eyes and she beamed.

"We got lucky - we're not too far from land." She mentioned, siging in relief when she realized. Katara wasn't entirely sure where they would land but knew it was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. As long as they land before Azula caught up to them, they would be able to vanish.

They would have to stick with the woods though - people would most likely remember a woman from the Water Tribes and a Fire Nation looking man traveling together. But when she saw the darkening of the firebender's gaze, she remembered his promise from earlier and she suddenly didn't mind.

-

Just like she predicted, it didn't take long for them to see the land and even less to finally pull the boat up against it. Once they were certain Azula was far behind them, Zuko took over, giving Katara a chance to rest.

Now, they were on foot, traveling deeper into the thick trees, the evening sky threatening to engulf everything in its darkness. It was then that Katara reached out and tugged on the firebender's sleeve.

"Let's make camp here. We've gotten pretty far already."

Zuko paused in his steps and glanced over at her before nodding. Dropping her sack on the ground, Katara immediately went to fix up their sleeping cloth. On their journey, they stumbled upon the village and were able to buy it with the coins Zuko stole from the ship. Once she was satisfied with its layout, she streched her arms over her shoulders, a small sound escaping her when she felt a few cracks in her back.

Opening her eyes to ask Zuko what they should eat, she froze when she caught the heated way he was staring at her. They've been too busy trying to lengthen the distance between Azula and them that she hadn't thought about much about anything else. But all those thoughts vanished as he stalked towards her slowly, his eyes raking over her in a way that sent a heat through her despite the chilly night.

"Zuko..." she breathed, unable to look away when he caught her chin and tilted her head up. It was dark but she was able to see the hunger, the desires in his eyes from the beam of light the moon provided for them. It wasn't full just yet but the power of it sang in her blood, making her heady as Zuko brushed his finger over her bottom lip.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, how powerful you looked when we were leaving." He murmurmed, his other hand snaking around to sprawl over her bottom back, pressing her flush against him. "Took everything in me not to take you right then."

Without giving her a chance to let her think, he kissed her hard, just the way she liked. And then his hands were everywhere, touching her, caressing her and suddenly her top had been pulled off and thrown to the side, and she couldn't help but groan when his hands finally touched her bare skin. His touches were warm, so warm she felt like their could sear right through her.

She didn't want to easily give up control, though, and she tugged on his shirt, wanting to feel him too. But instead of her desired outcome, he slipped his fingers into her hair and gripped it, moving away from her lips with a dangerous smirk. 

"Did you forget what I said earlier?" He chuckled, tugging her hair with just the right amount of pressure and she whimpered, loving when he got aggressive, when he was commanding.

Gulping, she mustered up whatever bravo she could and shot him a sly smile. "Remind me?"

She could see what that question did, the way he was tightened the hand in her hair and suddenly, she was pushed against a tree, a gasp trapped in her throat as he started to push her leggings down. She wasn't wearing her normal wrappings, instead having opted for a more Earth Kingdom style undergarment that was easier to take off. She decided to start wearing those when she began with thing with Zuko and hasn't gone back since.

Which meant Zuko could easily dip his fingers in between her legs like he was now, rubbing his thumb against her clit in a way that had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "Oh, _La,"_ she gasped, her hand finding purchase on his shoulders and she spread her legs wider, not wanting him to stop.

"You like that?" He growled against her ear before taking her lobe in between his teeth and _spirits,_ how was he able to break her apart so easily? Then he curled his fingers in just the right way and if it wasn't for the way he was holding her up, her knees would have fell out from underneath her. But she wanted more, _wanted him to fill her up_.

His fingers slipped out from her and she whined only to yelp when he pulled her away from the tree to push her towards their sleeping blanket.

When she leaned back to look up him, her breath staggered from her. He looked like he could devour her and Katara knew then that she gave up control when he growled, "on all four for me, baby girl."

Usually, she would tease him, push him further until he finally snapped but she could tell he was already on the edge and it's been _too long._ Moving onto her knees, she looked over her shoulder, her jaw slackened when she caught sight of his harderned cock. She doesn't know when he got undress but then all thoughts left her mind when his hand came down, smacking over her ass. Groaning, she dropped onto her elbows, burying her head in her arms. 

"Look at you, so ready for me," he praised and another smack had her jerking forward, loving the way it stung, the way he would smooth his hand over the skin. One of the first few times they slept with each other, she asked him if he could smack her, to see whether she liked it or not and ever sense then, it was one of her favorite things.

" _Please,_ " she begged, sobbed, and she held her breath when she felt the head of his length brush up against her aching core. She was already dripping, desperate to feel it inside of her. His fingers were in her hair and tugged her head up roughly, the sting adding to her heightened senses. Just as she couldn't take it anymore, he bit down on her shoulder and slammed into her, a strangled moan spilling from her lips.

The stretch was delicious, the brutal pace he set rendering her of any thoughts besides how good it felt, how good _he_ felt. And she loved every moment of it, loved how he was losing himself into her, his dirty praises sending her spirling.

She was trying her best to keep herself quiet but when he changed angles, she gave up trying, her moan turning to a shriek when his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbiing against it relentlessly. She wasn't going to last, not with the way he was driving her higher, pounding into her harder and her arms buckling from under her.

"You going to come for me?" He groaned, his lips moving from her neck to her ear, leaving behind a heated trail and she nodded frantically, feeling herself so, _so_ close to that sweet release. "Come for me, baby girl, I got you."

And his wrecked voice, along with one final brush against that sweet bundle of nerve pitched her over, letting out a low keen as she was swept away by the wave of her pleasure. After a few thrusts, she felt him spill in her with a choked-off moan that sounded like her name. Collapsing, she was still swimming in the haze of her release when she felt him start to clean her up, humming softly when he tugged a shirt over her.

She had finally came back when he slipped in right next to her, pulling her against his chest and she buried her face into his warmth, feeling satisfied and sated for the first time in weeks. And she knew they had to talk, had to come up with a plan to find her friends but at the moment, with his strong arms around her, Katara knew they would figure it out.

Afterall, they did make a pretty great team.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a stupid idea."

"Agreed."

"Why do we always end up doing something stupid?"

"We're both dumb."

Katara scoffed but she couldn't disagree. Their plan was to find her friends and she swore that was what they were on the path for. But whenever she was with Zuko, they always somehow managed to do things that would have father found out, he would have an early death.

They were hiding behind some bushes near a Fire Nation station and Katara had to hold in her fit of laughter. But when her gaze slid over to her companion, she nearly lost it at his equally amused smirk.

"They won't know what hit them." He muttered, flashing her one of those grins that always had her heart working on overdrive.

"Ready for some fun?" She turned to him and slid her fingers in his hair, giving him a quick, searing kiss before standing up and making her way into the opening.

Zuko let out a pleased hum as he watched her strut into the middle of the street, her hoodie covering much of her face. This wasn’t the first time they’ve done something similar to this. His father caused them much anguish, it was only right they returned the favor. Which was why Zuko was sitting here, watching as the people of this village’s curious gaze linger on the waterbender. He couldn’t blame them - Katara demanded attention wherever she went. And when the Fire Nation soldiers turned their heads towards her, Zuko prepared himself.

The whole walk over, the waterbender could feel the firebender’s gaze on her. She liked this - having him completely focused on her. It got her in trouble more time than she would care to admit but the outcome of those instances was so… 

Shaking her head, she mentally scolded herself. Now wasn’t the time to think about what happens between them. Everyone was looking at her and Katara couldn’t help the swell of mischief growing in her. But they weren’t her target and when she saw the men dressed in red glance at her, she gripped her cloak. When she knew they were coming towards her, she threw a coy smile in Zuko’s direction before she let the cloak drop from her shoulders. 

Zuko continued to watch from his position, letting his eyes roam over his waterbender and he couldn’t help but run his tongue across his bottom lip. She was dressed in a typical Fire Nation outfit, which means a lot of her skin was out in the open. She had snuck into the village earlier in the day and when she came back, she wouldn’t show him what she was wearing under the cloak. No matter how much he asked, how much he teased her, she wouldn’t budge.

But when she said it was a surprise, he finally ceased his persistent questioning. And _fuck,_ Zuko won't be able to survive their business here before his bursts. Not with the way her eyes shone, the sly smirk on her lips, and certainly not with the way the slit in the dress showed off her perfectly toned leg. 

Hearing the gasps of the crowd around her, he finally yanked his gaze from her thigh and to her surroundings. The soldiers were caught surprised, their confusion clear on their face and Zuko snickered.

This village is an Earth Kingdom village but the Fire Nation had claimed it during a siege. They noticed how the villagers were angry with the soldiers but unable to do anything with their earthbenders captured, they settled with furious glares and snarls.

And Katara couldn’t leave them alone like this. Zuko, the lovesick, thrill-seeking fool he is, followed along.

“Who are you?” One of the soldiers shouted, having recovered from his stupor. Making his way towards her, his stance was defensive and Katara forced the snort back down. 

“Oh, are you the one in charge of here?” She asked, her eyes wide and blinking, her demeanor morphing into an innocent one. It has worked in her favor countless times and she was betting on this being one of those moments. “I need some help.”

That was Zuko’s cue to leave his position and he slowly made his way around the area, satisfied when it seemed like the majority of the soldiers were focused on Katara. One of the reasons they picked this village was because of the big waterways surrounding the small community. He wasn’t worried - Katara has defeated more people with less to work on. 

"Where do you hail from?"

"Oh, I'm so terribly lost. My friends have all abandoned me and I have nowhere else to go." Katara sighed, her shoulders sagging as she bowed her head. Her performance must be outstanding because when she looked up at the soldiers from under her lashes, she caught sight of their hesitance, unease written all over their faces. 

Finally, the man who asked her the previous question started walking towards her. "You're from the Water Tribe. Our orders are to hold anyone from the Water Tribe as prisoners."

 _As prisoners,_ rang in her head but she forced down the anger and continued to look as hopeless as possible. "I mean no harm! I'm just hungry and haven't had proper sleep in forever. Can you help me?" She turned away from the soldiers, her gaze sweeping around the area, watching outrage slowly drawn on their faces. It took all her might to stop the smirk from grazing her lips. 

"Our orders are from the Fire Lord. Come now and don't do anything stupid." The man said, his stare hardening as he closed the distance between them. The man had no idea that _stupid_ was exactly what Katara signed up for. Sighing, Katara held her hand up in surrender, but just as he went to grab her, a shout caught his attention.

"Flood?" One of his comrades yelped, staring at the trickling water underneath him in astonishment. "But it hasn't rained in a week."

Zuko stepped out from his hiding place, a grin plastered on his face as he watched the confusion unfold in front of him. He was able to get many of the villages inside the shops and homes because for what they were planning, they wanted as little causality as possible. 

Finding the closest soldier, Zuko stood on his right side and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Isn't she amazing?"

The soldier stiffened underneath his arm and whipped his head to look at him. "What?"

"She's absolutely breathtaking, just look at her, man." He gestured towards Katara, humming when the man next to him made a sound of confusion.

"She said she was alone." Came the response and Zuko chuckled, tilting his head towards him. 

"That's the thing, though. I'm not her friend." He let his hood droop, his grin growing when the soldier stared at him, his jaw dropped. Lifting the man's jaw closed, he winked. "I'm her lover."

"Prince Zuko," the man sputtered, looking torn between fighting him or bowing to him. Zuko appreciated the hesitance. Appreciated it but it wasn't enough and as quickly as he showed up, the hilt of his sword came down quickly, rendering the soldier unconscious.

From down the street, Katara was keeping a close eye on Zuko. And when she saw him knock the soldier out, she grinned. Standing up from her cowering posture, she rolled out her shoulder and neck, completely dropping the helpless girl act.

The soldier she assumed was the leader snapped his attention to her and she brushed her hair back over her shoulder lazily. "The thing with a lot of men is that often times," resting her hands on her hips, she tsked. "They tend to underestimate women."

Not waiting to see what his reaction would be, Katara raised her hands almost lazily, the water rising up to freeze them as she dropped the temperature around them. Zuko had told her that many firebenders don't know of the technique he uses to keep his inner flame running and Katara took full advantage of this information.

"Do you think they've ever seen snow, babes?" She quirked an eyebrow as she walked around the soldiers until she came up right next to Zuko, tilting her head up towards him.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her, muttering against her lips; "I don't think so. I think they would enjoy it greatly."

"Yeah?" She grinned, pulling away with a look Zuko would fight to the ends of the world to see every day. "I guess I can give them a show."

Stepping back, she moved her hands in a circular motion as clouds began emerging above them, and just as some of the ice holding the soldiers captive began to melt, small white flurries began drifting down.

 _Spirits, she's beautiful,_ Zuko couldn't help thinking as he watched her bend, looking at ease with her element. He loved it when she showed her true capabilities, her potential and she just looked so _hot_ teaching those who dare underestimate her.

As the snow came down harder, she glanced at him over her shoulder and he blew her a kiss. "Show them who you are, love."

Who needed the sun when the smile she gave him in response was absolutely blinding? Spinning on his heels, he headed into the garrison and made his way towards the food storage. It was clear this village wasn't well off - it wasn't right that Fire Nation soldiers were doing well while the actual people of this village were going hungry. Besides, once they're done with this place, they would no longer be paying taxes to his home nation. 

Since most of the guards were outside, he had only a handful to fight. Quickly snatching as much food as possible, he then went to the infirmary to gather up the medicine. Walking back outside, he paused when he saw Katara battling the last standing soldier. Leaning against the doorway, he watched her, marveling at how she fought with such ease. It was clear she was playing with the firebender and from the frustration on his face, Zuko could tell the soldier wasn't expecting the waterbender to be as good as she was.

The banished prince was content in watching her when Katara’s eyes flashed and suddenly, she wasn’t laughing anymore. Knowing this meant the fight would be over, he began making his way towards her. She was deadly, a force to be reckoned with, and he didn't pity the man dueling her at the moment. She froze the man's body except for his face and stomped her way to him, and _Agni,_ she looked like a queen, a celestial being in that moment. And when she knocked him out, Zuko had to force himself to think of something else lest his body betrays him.

Despite the cold, Katara wiped the sweat off her brows as she tightened the chains around the soldiers. The snow and temperature drop did give her an edge and as she assumed before, they underestimated her. They also definitely didn't hide their thoughts on her people so she had fun messing with them and handing their ass to them. Hearing footsteps approach her, she glanced up, a grin breaking out over her lips.

"Hey, handsome." She straightened up, accepting a kiss from him. 

"You're beautiful," he muttered and that gleam in his eyes was familiar to Katara. And as if by instinct, her body was already reacting to it. Spirits, the way this man makes her feel. Flushing, she intertwined her fingers behind his head and brought him close once again. 

"Yeah? You like that show?" She muttered, feeling heat blossom throughout her body when she caught the desire in his liquid golden eyes. She knew he liked watching her fight and Katara loved having his eyes on her, always. And when he bit her lips, a promise of what to come later, her heart hammered in her chest.

"You know I did, darling." He chuckled, the sound shooting through and she forced herself not to nog him right there. She would have to save that for later. "Help me distribute this stuff?"

Giving him one final kiss, she took the bag with the medicine and began walking towards the village hospital. On her way over, she began disbursing the cloud overhead, pausing only when a village approached her.

"We, actually," it was a child, eyes bright as they held out a handful of snow. "What is this?"

Smiling softly, Katara knelt. "It's called snow."

"Can we keep it?"

Raising her eyebrows, she glanced around and saw the other children come out from their homes, their laughter reaching her ears. The sight was painful, so similar to how it used to be at her home. Giving the boy's hair a ruffle, she nodded.

"Okay, but only until I have to leave."

His face dropped at that but once his name was called, he was off. Shaking her head in amusement, Katara stepped into the hospital and began to heal the sick to the best of her ability.

Luckily, with the medicine, Katara was able to help everyone and once she felt satisfied that they would make a full recovery, she left in search of her companion.

Catching his voice, Katara held back when she saw him helping an older woman. He was holding her bag as she poured the content inside and the waterbender felt utter adoration spread through her chest. Somehow, the spirits intertwined their fates and Katara was more than happy about it. Especially when Zuko declared his hunting the Avatar days were over. 

She saw the woman look over her briefly and Katara raised an eyebrow when whatever she said caused Zuko to snap his head in her direction, a smile on his lips.

Unable to stay away from him any longer, she moved towards him, her heart skipping at the soft look in his eyes. "Hey, my moon. How was it?"

That was the other thing that made her heart flutter; the cute, adoring names he gives her. She never thought he was the type and she was more than pleased to find out she was wrong. Standing on her toes, she planted a peck on his cheek.

"Everyone is resting now but they should be out in the next couple of days." She answered, throwing the older woman a smile when she chuckled.

"Quite a duo you two are," she laughed, grabbing the bag from Zuko's hand. "The daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief and the son of the current Fire Lord. You're destined for many great things. Now, if you'll excuse me, these old bones are in need of much rest."

Her laughter echoed in their ears as they watched, with jaws dropped, her walk away. While they were talking, Zuko never mentioned where they were from. How was it possible she knew?

"Did you tell her?"

The firebender shook his head, closing his mouth before turning to his companion. "No. She didn't me anything."

“Huh,” Katara furrowed her eyebrows, watching the woman walk off and into a home across the street. “Must be like Aunt Wu.”

“Aunt Wu?”

The waterbender shook her head and linked her arm with the firebender. “A story for another time. I was thinking of letting the villagers decide what to do with the soldiers. As a matter of fact,” her smile sly and eyes gleaming with mischief, Zuko was already on board with whatever she was about to say, knowing it meant another adventure. “One of the patients in the hospital told me where they took the earthbenders. It’s not far from here.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled, already planning on a way to get the prisoners free. Turning to Katara, he gripped her chin and tilted her head up as he leaned in, unable to hide the smirk when she sucked in a breath.

“We can afford one more detour, I’m sure.” She murmured, her gaze landing on his lips. It wasn’t fair how much this man made her want him. And when he laughed, a deep, gruffled sound, she licked her bottom lip. If they start moving soon, she was going to drag him into the village’s inn and have her way with him.

As if understanding her thoughts, gave her a wolfish grin and Katara held her breath as he leaned closer, his lips brushing against hers. 

“There is one detour I have no problem taking.” He muttered, sneaking an arm around her waist and pressing her against him. Pride swelled in her at the desire blazing his eyes as he looked over her. She hadn’t shown him before for hope that it would lead to this, lead to him ravishing her. Knowing just what to do to push him over, to get him to lose control, she looked at him through her lashes and smiled at him wickedly. 

“A necessary one, don’t you think? Besides,” she lowered her voice, flushing with pleasure at the sight of his blown wide pupils. “Don’t you think I’ve been a good girl, my prince?”

His eyes flashed dangerously and she took in a sharp breath when she felt his warm breath against her ear, a tremble shooting through her at his next words, at his promise.

“You’ve been a bad girl and you’ll pay for that, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm laadychat on tumblr ~<3


End file.
